


Life Calendar

by RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Everyones Two Favourite Badass Latinas, F/F, G-Hive, LGBTQ, Training Drill, angsty, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa/pseuds/RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa
Summary: “Rosa, do you know why little kids pull little girls' pigtails on playgrounds?”“Because they’re stupid and impractical, just do one pony tail.” Said Rosa, already walking away.“Because they like the girls and that's the only way they know how to get their attention.” Boyle said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in Amys direction.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Life Calendar

“Alright 99, you will all be divided into two teams, our police force will be Santiago, Boyle and Skully. The criminals will be Peralta, Diaz, Hitchcock and... Linetti. Gina, you aren’t a police officer, you aren’t supposed to participate in this drill.”   
“Captain Holt, I’m sure you would agree I am an invaluable asset to the 99th precinct, I’m like a cop without the badge. But my participation in this drill serves a greater purpose.”   
“And that is?”   
“To video Rosa shooting Amy in the faaace!”   
Amy Santiago frowned at this remark, while Rosa smirked.   
The precinct were gathered together for a mandatory day of training, which wasn’t originally supposed to be competitive, but nearly everything was in the Brooklyn police department.  
“Fine. Just do not get in the way.”   
“Thank you Captain.” As the team suited up and Gina updated her G-Hive feed, Amy walked over to Rosa, who was staring it hungrily at the wall of loaded guns.  
“Ready to go down, Diaz?” She said jokingly. But Rosa twisted around and seemed to tower over Amy, their faces suddenly inches apart. Amys eyes flickered quickly to Rosas lips, the corners of which curled into one of her famous smirks seeing Amy so uncomfortable.   
“Well if you ask me Santiago, I think you’ve gotten a little too cocky. I’d watch your back if I were you.” Rosa licked her lips and walked away, as shivers shot down Amys spine.   
Something had changed between her and Rosa ever since she had broken up with Pimento. Before the thuggish romance had ended, she and Rosa could sit comfortably in companionable silence, sit shoulder to shoulder in the back of a police van, or crash on the other ones couch after a wild night (the one time this happened to Amy, Rosa moved the next day).  
But once Pimento was gone even sitting next to one another in a briefing felt different. Amy carefully kept her eyes on the podium, but all she could do was think of the girl sitting next to her. Since when had that been a problem?  
And Rosa obviously wasn’t doing anything to help. Having spent years around Amy, she knew when something was off. Getting an unexplained sense of pleasure whenever the other detective got nervous, Rosa would lick her lips or proceed to undo another button on her shirt whenever she talked to Amy. Over the past few weeks, it had only gotten worse, until Rosa towered over Amy the afternoon of the drill.  
“Umm I have to go wash my teeth, I mean, teeth my brush? Damn it.” Amy stumbled to the bathroom, cursing herself for being so strange all of a sudden, and leaving Rosa standing alone wearing a satisfied smile.  
“Do I sense some poorly concealed sexual tension over here?” Charles Boyle asked from behind Rosa. Rosa jumped not seeing her coworker behind her, and had Charles in a choke hold before he could finish his sentence.   
“Rosa it’s me! Your friend, Charles!” Rosa dropped Boyle when she turned to see the rest of the squad staring at her, but as he regained his footing, she bent down beside him.  
“I don’t know what the hell you’re on about Boyle, but there is nothing going o-“   
“Rosa, do you know why little kids pull little girls' pigtails on playgrounds?”  
“Because they’re stupid and impractical, just do one pony tail.” Said Rosa, already walking away.  
“Because they like the girls and that's the only way they know how to get their attention.” Boyle said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively in Amys direction.   
“I don’t have time for your bullshit, Boyle. Go show Jake photos of your kid.” Rosa shoved a gun into Charles chest, and walked off in rage. She didn’t like Amy, it wasn’t possible. She was so organised and neat, and wore those dumb pantsuits, and did all those dumb things like when she bit her pencil with her dumb teeth and it just made Rosa feel... dumb. Crap.   
“Detectives our drill will commence in 2 minutes, armour up.” Came the monotonous drone of Captain Holts voice. Rosa ripped the biggest gun she could find off the wall, one of the hooks supporting it falling off at the force, and marched over to join Jake, who was psyching himself up to play a criminal.  
“Rosa! I was thinking I could base my character one like a sort of dulled down Die Hard themed serial killer. As in like-“   
“Just shut up Jake.” Rosa glared across the room to where Amy was seemingly having the same conversation with Charles, although this time he had a bleeding nose.   
How could Amy Santiago, the epiphany of perfect, hack her way into the depths of Rosas stone cold heart and make her catch feelings. This was all Amys damn fault.   
Rosa only did creeps, and Amy definitely wasn’t a creep. Her heart felt like it would burst with molten lava that formed into an Amy like figure that hacked at her insides with an axe, and wouldn’t go away until she boned a stranger.   
“Detectives, both teams now have even numbers, due to an unexplainable and apparently completely accidental injury to Detective Boyle’s nose. Please get to your starting point on the course and prepare to fight.” Rosa cocked her gun, and ran into the course to find the perfect vantage point.  
“Please get to your starting point on the course and prepare to fight.” Amy held her finger readily over the trigger, waiting silently at the entrance to the course.   
She tried to clear her head from everything happening that day, from Rosa and from Boyle. This was a test. Tests required complete concentration. If you let human emotion penetrate your senses during an exam, you were already a failure. But the thought of Rosas lips on hers spun around Amys head. She felt dizzy and unprepared. And it was all Rosas fault. It was the stupid leather jacket and her stupid smirk and her stupid, stupid ass’ fault that any of this was happening.   
And now her future in the precinct was at risk, Boyle had already picked up on whatever was happening between her and Rosa, and any word of their unprofessionalism in workplace conditions could cost Amy her promotion. One thing was for sure, there wasn’t room on Amys life calendar for Rosa.   
“Begin.” Amy stumbled into the course, not taking her usual care to check every corner, but running restlessly toward a goal of nothing, forgetting the target of the drill as Rosa took up all her concentration.   
She heard gunshots, probably from Jakes diehard themed villain schemes going on somewhere in the maze of barbed wire and fallen objects.   
“We’re back G-Hive, I’m in the middle of this filthy as maze for you guys so... ya welcome.” Amy’s head felt dizzy, she didn’t do girls like Rosa, she didn’t do any of this. Her most serious relationship has lasted over 5 years, and never in their entire courtship had Amy not been able to prioritise her job and life calendar. Faint footsteps registered somewhere in her brain, but she hadn’t even lifted her gun before she was spun around by Rosas firm hand.   
“Rosa?” Amy didn’t even have time to process the situation and whether or not the woman in front of her was some kind of lust-induced hallucination before Rosas lips were on hers. As she pushed Amy against the wall of the course, the smaller detectives legs wrapped around Rosas waist. Exams were the last thing on Amys mind right now, as her arms tangled in Rosas hair, and they broke apart so Rosa could kiss down Amys neck, her mind was clouded with nothingness, something she hadn’t experienced for a long time.   
“Oh my God, Rosa!” Amy tried to moan quietly, wrapping herself tighter around Rosa and bracing for whatever came next.   
Suddenly, Rosa put Amy down, and started straight into her eyes.   
“Rosa, I-“ but with that, Rosa drew out her gun and shot a pink coloured paintball right into Amys chest. The other detective let out an indignant yell of surprise before watching Rosa stalk off into the maze.   
She had failed a test. Amy had never failed anything, except lunchtime, of course. But the weird thing was, she didn’t care. She stood up slowly, and went to exit the maze before she saw shadow of a phone, and attached to it, Gina Linetti.   
“Nice one young Amy, the G-Hive totally ships you guys.” Said Gina, emerging from her hiding place in the shadows, and playing back the video of Rosa and Amy making out.   
“Gina please-don’t post that!”   
“Sorry sport-too late.” Gina gave one of her signature maniacal giggles before walking off through the maze, eyes glued back to her phone. Amy wasn’t sure what had just happened, but what she did know was that she was pretty sure she wouldn’t mind Rosas name on her life calendar as much as she originally thought.


End file.
